Ash and Misty Another Story
by MysticSea020
Summary: Ash, Misty, Love. Finally back together, Ash and Misty have to catch up on old times. But how long will it be until Ash has to go on another quest to become champion and Misty has to fufill her duties as gym leader? Will they be torn apart once again?
1. Whirlpool of Thoughts

Prologue

He couldn't sleep. Ash Ketchum (on his way to becoming a pokemon master) had two things whirling around in his mind. One being the Hoenn Pokemon league only 1 day away and the other a secret he had locked away. Finally with the sound of pikachu "Pikaa", he fell into a deep sleep.

She tossed and turned in her bed, but no matter what she did; sleep would not take over her restless mind. Misty (Cerulean Gym leader) could not get her mind off the one person she loved. She knows she has to tell him, before it's too late. After thinking for another couple of hours, sleep finally came and gently swept her away.

Ash was already awake before sunrise. He decided he could use some last- minute training, but he couldn't really focus. All day he had been thinking about her. _Does she love me? No, she hates me. She's always so mean to me, she has to hate me, but does she? _ He could picture her standing right in front of him yelling, but he wouldn't pay attention to her yelling. Instead, like he had always done, he would stare at her beautiful fiery orange hair, her perfect little pink lips that he wished he could plant a kiss on, and her beaming green eyes that never seemed to show any anger when she yelled; but instead were quite sympathetic and innocent. Every day felt like an eternity waiting for his chance to see his beautiful love right in front of him.

He was in a trance thinking about her, not even pokemon training could get his mind off Misty. He could hear a voice coming from the back coming closer. The sun finally rose in the sky and he could hear footsteps behind him.

"Hey Ash! We should get goin now, don't wanna be late" came a voice he knew so well.

"Yea, I'm coming Brock" he sighed and walked to his next obstacle to becoming the champion.

Misty, like Ash woke up before the sunrise. She took her daily swim in the pool, and prepared to take her role as the Cerulean Gym leader. How she longed for the return of her sisters. She was stuck in this gym, and it was true that she has become a better trainer but at what cost. She hasn't seen Ash for the longest time now ever since they parted a while ago. She didn't want to leave Ash on that dreadful day; she wanted to continue her travels with him. To her despair she had received an urgent message to return to the gym and take the post of gym leader; meanwhile Ash headed out for the Hoenn region. She can picture him in her mind right now; his silky black hair, and his determined golden brown eyes looking into hers. There was nothing more that she wanted other than to see her love once again, but there were questions roaming around in her mind. _Does he love me? He probably thinks I'm so mean and snobby. Oh Ash I love you and you probably hate me. Ash do you love me. Do you? _

She just got out of the pool, when she heard voices coming from the front door. She ran and right in front of her she caught the sight of her three sisters standing right before her eyes. She hugged them. It was true that they always made fun of her, the runt, and the ugly one. She didn't care; she missed them and it was true. She finished her hug and without saying a word she dressed, grabbed her little red bag, and ran out of the gym. As she ran, there was only one thing in her mind; seeing her beloved Ash once again.


	2. Approach of a Stranger

Approach of a Stranger

"I'm coming Ash, I'm coming………."

The stadium filled up quickly with roars of excitement as Ash entered the arena, determined to win his final battle. The previous trainers have been tough, but as usual, Ash's amazing strategies have pulled him through. As Ash continues walking to his position in the arena, the bright lights almost blind him and he could hardly hear himself think from all the surrounding noise. He enters proud and excited; not the least bit nervous.

He looks around and in the front row notices his friends there to support him all the way. He sees Brock, May, Max, Tracey, Professor Oak, and his mother which is crying with joy. They all smile at him and he of course smiles back with an even wider grin of happiness. Then he notices an empty seat right next to Brock and stares blankly at it. He knows who this seat was reserved for and he gives out a deep sigh of both disappointment and astonishment. However, he continues walking with an emotional pain in his heart; a pain that he had never experienced before, a pain of love. He reached his battling station and smiles to the crowd and notices the determination in his buddy's eyes and the wide smile of pikachu on his right shoulder. He tried hard, but couldn't clear his mind off Misty and he wondered how he could succeed without her company.

The Battle commences. The rival proves to be an excellent and worthy opponent and leaves Ash stunned with fear and worry.

Meanwhile……. In the front row Brock and May themselves begin to doubt Ash's victory by looking at him during the long battle. He used defensive attacks more than ever and his attacks usually missed. Both May and Brock started to worry.

"Brock, I'm starting to think this is impossible for Ash to win", May said looking terribly troubled and on the verge of bursting into tears. "He only has Pikachu left and Pikachu is starting to look exhausted from dodging all those attacks." May had to scream out at the top of her voice in order to cover up all the crowds' loud encouraging roars.

"I'm afraid you're right. It seems Ash lacks concentration and his attacks fail most of the time. If he keeps up with dodging all those attacks, Pikachu will only become weaker and even more tired.", Brock sighed heavily as he watched. He could not believe his eyes as Ash continued the battle looking helpless.

"Hmmm, his mind seems to be somewhere else, but where?" Brock ponders on this mystery then glances to the empty seat next to him and the idea strikes him. With an undecided expression he blurs out "Misty."

"Misty?" May gently speaks out flabbergasted. This time the crowd is no longer as loud, everybody seems stunned at Ash's progress.

Brock doesn't answer her, but gives her a nod without taking an eye off of Ash. May now seems to start to understand what Brock means, and rapidly turns her eyes toward Ash with a worried grin. Both May and Brock were pondering on the idea of Misty and Ash. Meanwhile, Ash's mother was crying this time from sadness, and Max covered his eyes taking only a slight peek once in a while to know what's going on in the battle. Ash was going to lose any second right before everyone's eyes and nothing could be done to help him.

The stadium was dead silent. The judges stopped talking, the crowd stopped talking and everyone's attention was entirely on Ash. Only little gasps of horror could be heard once in a while. Brock was the only one that peered for a moment to the corner where he noticed a dark, mysterious figure which was running toward the stadium. After a simple peak, he directly locked his eyes on Ash once again.

The mysterious stranger was running closer and closer to the stadium. Finally the figure burst the huge glass entrance doors open and caught the attention of the whole stadium, even Ash and his rival.

Ash was stricken with confusion as the stranger was getting closer and closer to him. The crowd gasped with fear and started to murmur about who this person might be. The figure finally reached Ash and he was astounded. The figure before him was none other than Misty. Seeing her beautiful face yet again filled him with strength and beatitude.

Misty wanted so eagerly to jump right into Ash's arms and hold him and tell him how much she loved him. She didn't want to rush into things and was shy and embarrassed so to break the silence and amazement, she reached for Ash's hand and shook it firmly as saying a simple "hello."

Ash also wanted to grab Misty and kiss her passionately and never let her go as soon as he saw her face, but he was also shy and scared of rejection. He returned the hand shake and gave her a nice wide smile.

"Misty, I'm so glad you could come. I was starting to……." Ash began but he was soon cut off by Misty's calming voice which shocked him since he was always used to her yelling. "Ash, I'm glad too but I believe your battle is waiting."She pointed to the battle arena where his opponent was waiting eagerly for the battle to continue.

Ash didn't utter another word but gave her a smile she would never forget. He turned directly to Pikachu and with the most determined voice said "Ready buddy? Let's win this!"

The whole arena was shocked and amazed as Misty arrived. Brock gave a wide grin of satisfaction and Ash's mother stopped her crying. The stadium was already filled with excitement and chatter as the battle continued. Misty stood in back of Ash, watching him the whole time, never getting tired of standing. She cheered for Ash and gave him shouts of encouragement the whole time while trying hard to put on her best smile and blushing deeply. She thought to herself; _Ash I love you and I want to do more than just cheer for you. I really wish I could. I wish I was stronger like you and not such a weakling. I really love you and I'll tell you soon, I promise. _

Ash took quick glances at Misty from time to time and saw her beautiful smile and heard her cheers, and could not stop smiling. He thought to himself; _Misty, you don't have to cheer for me. Seeing your beautiful, radiant smile is enough to keep me going. Thank you for coming, I couldn't have done it without you. I love you and I promise I will tell you one day…._

With his last bit of strength in his voice he shouted "Pikachu, use thunderbolt attack." The battle was over.


	3. Festival Part 1

The Mission of the Girls

Eerie silence devoured the stadium. Darkness overpowered light and shock engulfed the people. As the pokemon continued their fierce battle, there was but one trainer standing paralyzed. All seemed lost until a sudden light caught his eye. The light moving closer and closer; a tall figure appearing…………….

Ash woke up terrified and wiped the sweat off his forehead. It was morning, but the sun decided to sleep in late. Ash looked around and saw his pikachu sleeping peacefully on the pillow, and then a certain red-head quickly caught his attention. He slowly got out of bed and noticed his glistening, golden champion trophy. _I still can't believe I won….Misty. _He put on some jeans and a black shirt and slipped on his sneakers. He was heading toward the door, but before he would leave, he had to do something first. He bent down next to the sleeping Misty and murmured "Thank you Misty". He noticed she was shivering and so he quickly sprang up and grabbed his blanket and covered her with it and gave a small caring smile. (You all know he wanted to do more than that!) He got up and walked through the door smiling, eager for this new day to begin.

Back in the room

Misty usually was quite a heavy sleeper, but little did Ash know this morning was different. She heard Ash gently creep down next to her and murmur "Thank you" and "Misty", which sent shivers down her spine. She tried hard to hold in her smile and she began to pretend she was sleeping, but couldn't stop shivering. Then a warm blanket was gently tossed over her and her smile finally escaped her lips. She heard the door slam and immediately sprung herself up and decided to get dressed in something different for a change.

The cool morning air was crisp and fresh as Ash left the pokemon center and stepped outside. The sun was beginning to peer over the horizon and the sky was awakening to its morning glory. Ash could see the stadium he had just been in hours ago but he couldn't go back. Instead he would go to one of his favorite places- the lake.

The lake area was completely empty. The water was a brilliant shade of dark blue and kept on getting brighter as the sun came up. Ash walked closer to the lake and sat down on a huge and smooth boulder. He just couldn't get his restless mind off of yesterday's match. _I thought I was sure going to be a goner. I was rescued…….by…….by………..her. _He stood up and picked up tiny rocks and started to fling them violently into the water. One by one the rocks splashed into the once calm water, disturbing its peace. It was completely silent, until a high pitched voice called out "Hey Ash!" He spun around and spotted Misty; looking beautiful and in different clothes for a change! (Isn't that amazing people? Different clothes! Hooray!) She wore jean shorts, she had a white tang top, and she had a red bandana swirled in her orange hair; also red sneakers. As Misty came closer, Ash just stood there stunned and practically drooling.

"Um…Ash, Could you stop looking at me like that? You're drooling on the floor" She pointed down to the floor and what do ya know? There's a puddle forming as more drops continue falling from Ash's mouth. Drip………Drip………Drip.

The finally awoken Ash started to scratch his head. "Hahaha……..I………….uh………thought you……….er……….looked ni..c…e, different from all the other times." The moment of silence- Ash blushing madly and pretending to spot something interesting on the ground, and Misty with her deep pink blush playing around with her right foot; sweeping it across the ground from left to right, back and forth. (This goes on for a couple of minutes)

"Ash…….um……..thank you." She blurted out finally. _Hey wait! That Jerk! _"ASH KETCHUM, what is it exactly that your trying to say?" The once calm and shy girl snapped at him, giving him a rather hateful glare. "Hey are you really saying that all those other days I looked…..I looked…UGLY? So it's only today that you decide to compliment me!"

Surprised at her sudden change in tone, the boy shot his head up and snapped back at her. "A guy tries to compliment the girl he likes once in a while and what does he get himself into? An argument! Why can't you just be like the other…………..He didn't even have to finish his words, for she knew exactly what he was going to say. With an evil glare, the enraged girl continued. "I didn't even start the argument! Oh but now you did, Congratulations! Well then I guess I'm not YOUR type, am I?"

"You're so stupid sometimes. No correction- you ARE stupid." Ash screamed now with as much rage as Misty.

"You Idiot!"

"Wench!"

" Jerk!"

"You loud mouthed runt!"

Shocked, Misty spoke. "You just crossed the line Ash!" I hope your happy." The girl gave him the you better start running now glare and slowly turned away as she felt tears forming in her eyes. In that instant moment, Ash's past words darted right past her. "_A guy tries to compliment the girl…..he likes?" _The now frozen girl turned back and ran right up to Ash and embraced him. Ash's anger immediately flew away. He looked at the girl in his arms and let out a small cheery grin. Looking down, he noticed his shirt was getting wet and he immediately embraced the girl even tighter. Locked like this for a while, she finally broke away from the hug and spoke looking right into his eyes. "Oh Ash I'm so sorry. I was so damn stupid!" Tears lunged past her cheeks. "We always fight. Ever since the day we met."

"You're not stupid! You're smart, beautiful and I'm the one who's sorry for being such a jerk all these years!" His comforting words made the once sad girl smile once again.

"Ash you're not a jerk. You're a great…………… (Sorry bout cutting it off, don't kill me! And it was going so well too)

Interrupted by a low, familiar voice "Hey guys!" they both sighed and turned to look at their disturbance running straight towards them. The angry teens just glared at the approaching male figure.

"Why the dirty glares? What did I do? Hey did I disturb something? I'm so proud." Tears slid down his cheeks; tears of joy. Ash and Misty sweat-dropped.

"NO BROCK! Nothing happened!" They both screamed in unison. (Freaky unisons!)

The frightened Brock took a step back and murmured "Fine. God don't kill me! Just wanted to say we're going to the festival today." Leaving the two behind him, he walked back to the pokemon center. Meanwhile……..Ash and Misty spoke in unison once again. "The FESTIVAL" Running as fast as they can, they bolted straight for the pokemon center; both with smiles on their faces.

The girls decided to go shopping for preparation for the festival on this one-day festival sale. The guys decided to walk around and explore a bit.

The girls: May and Misty

The Mall

"Come on Misty! I know you like him!" said may giving her an it's so obvious stare and flipping through the clothes rack violently.

"No I don't" Misty quickly answered casually. The girl was standing there with her mad blush.

May shot her a long glare saying you know you can't hide it but then something caught her eye and she gave a loud, high-pitched squeal. "OOOOO this is PERFECT." Misty bent down to see what this was and flung it up eagerly from the clothes rack. Let's just say she wasn't too happy about it.

"There is no way in HELL I'm going to wear this!" The girl yelled pointing her finger at the outfit. It was truly stunning, but not something Misty is used to wearing. There was a light pink spaghetti-strap tang top and then a beautiful short, light- aquaish flary skirt with a fairly large yellow star on the left hand corner. Right below the outfit was sandals- one was pink and the other aqua. Both of them had a little yellow star on them which glistened above all other things.

May immediately grabbed the shirt, skirt and the shoes and forcefully stuffed them into Misty's arms. "Try it on, NOW!" She yelled. Misty responded a little frightened. "But, I can't……..wear….this, I um mean……" May cut her off and pushed her into the dressing rooms with a grin of satisfaction for all her hard work.

Hours later………..Just kidding! Minutes later……………………(LOL)

Misty stumbled out of the dressing room, fidgeting and constantly pulling down on her skirt while walking towards the flabbergasted May. With her flowing orange hair no longer in a ponytail and her clothes, Misty was a vision of beauty. She finally spoke out. "This skirt is too short, this tang top is too revealing and..."

"Misty shut up and look how beautiful you look!"

Misty turned around and looked into the mirror and she herself couldn't believe her eyes as she looked in the mirror.

May crossed her arms and started to ponder. "Just look at yourself! What would Ash say?"

"Ash…"

"Now to find you the perfect earrings." She rushed to the jewelry aisle and once again violently flipped through everything. Meanwhile Misty was still looking in the mirror. "Wow I guess I do look nice. May was right!"

"Yes I was right" Came a voice from behind. May was standing in the back looking at her.

"How did you get back so fast?" Replied the freaked out Misty.

"Let's just say I'm fast." Smiled May proud of herself.

"Now try on these earrings." The little yellow stars sparkled in the light as May handed them to Misty.

(Just to tell you all, Misty goes back to the dressing room to change back to her regular clothes. I mean she won't just walk out of the store with those clothes on!)

"These earrings are nice. This outfit is beautiful, but I just don't think I can afford all of this" Misty said trying to be reasonable.

"Oh well don't worry about that. I already paid with your money while you were changing back. Can you believe it was on sale for 50 off?" May squealed and Misty sweat-dropped.

"Well, I guess it is worth it." She said laughing.

"OF COURSE IT'S WORTH IT! I MEAN JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Misty blushed. "Why thank you. How about you? Aren't you going to wear anything special?"

"Don't worry. I already have something" May winked at Misty and held up her shopping back for her to see. "Now let's go get dressed and save the guys from their boredom."

"Right." Misty laughed as the two very happy shoppers left the store. (Just so you know here's May's outfit: A short white dress with a thick blue stripe at the very bottom and a blue scarf wrapped around her shoulders and flowing across her chest. She also has blue shoes and blue dangly earrings.)

The Guys: Ash. Brock and Max

Sitting on a bench in the park, watching people pass by.

"Why are they taking so long?" Groaned Ash.

"It's a girl thing we guys will never understand." Sighed Brock.

"When May goes shopping, you can always expect her to be gone for hours. She buys stuff and then spends hours trying everything on." Said Max.

The three of them groaned in unison.

"Hey Max. Look at that pokemon all the way over there in the forest! It's a rare one! Never seen it before!" Brock yelled trying to hide his wide grin.

"Where?" Max jumped off the bench and ran to the forest without even saying a goodbye.

"Was that really necessary Brock?" Ash mumbled still bored.

"Yes we need to talk and Max is too young to understand." Brock said as if he was lecturing Ash. After all, he is an expert with kids, having raised so many of his brothers and sisters alone.

"What is that?" Ash looked up nervously.

"You know…..about Misty!"

"What about her? We're only friends!" Ash said looking at Brock, his nerves continuing to intensify.

"Ash it's so obvious."

"No its not!" Ash screamed blushing madly.

"Ok Ash I know your lying. This is serious. You have to confess your feelings to her."

"I can't… she hates me. We always argue."

"I know she loves you. I can see it in both your eyes when you look at each other. It's written all over your faces. As an expert with love, you should trust me!"

"But, what am I supposed to do?"

"Ash you are so clueless." Brock sighed. "You have to do something special. Give her a clue of how you really feel, spend some alone time with her perhaps." Brock grinned and pondered on his last statement.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that!"

"Yes you can! I have the perfect idea." He smiled and whispered everything into Ash's ear.

"Ok, if you're sure about this. I'll do it!" Ash responded determined as if in a pokemon battle.

"Hey!" screamed a voice from behind.

"You guys tricked me!"

"Remember Ash, be your self." Brock said during their last minutes of privacy.

"Right." Agreed Ash.

Max ran up to them and started yelling.

"I can't believe you guys! Why? Am I that much of a pest that you have to get rid of me?"

Ash and Brock laughed nervously but then turned around and beamed at the two mysterious approaching figures. They were like angels descending from heaven.

"Hullo?" Screamed Max. Soon enough he turned around and also spotted the two figures who were Misty and May and he hung his mouth open and just stared.

May and Misty both approached them cautiously with small grins on their faces. Both of them were all dressed up and beautiful while the guys stood there in their regular clothes.

"Come on you guys! Move! Talk! Do anything!" Misty whined after a while just standing their looking at them.

"Let's go." She grabbed Ash by his right arm and dragged him. May pulled Brock by the ear and she also pulled her little brother, Max by the arm. They all walked to the Grand festival. (Well May and Misty walked, the guys were being dragged. LOL) the guys never took their eyes off of these two angels, even Max didn't and he was still young! Nobody said a word. May and Misty just smiled at each other and quietly murmured "Mission Accomplished!"

A.N. - Hey guys! I hope you like it! It's definitely longer and it did take me a long time to write and type. The next chapter will be long too hopefully. I need ideas though!


End file.
